1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable compact microscopes for use in examining fixed or moving objects in a quick and efficient manner and, more particularly, to a microscope which is hand-held having means for supporting an object holder which is movable relative to a fixed magnifying lens.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, prior microscopes have included a magnifying device which is fixedly carried on a stand that supports a slide carrying or holding an objective to be observed. The stands are usually large and cumbersome which includes a mechanism for adjustably moving the magnifying means with respect to the fixed object on the slide. Also, no means are provided for holding or retaining a movable object on the slide so that it may be observed during the examining procedure through the use of the magnifying means. Even though such prior devices are noted as being portable, such expression usually refers to merely disassembling the apparatus so that it may be conveniently placed into a box or other carrying means so that it may be transported from one place to another. Such apparatus is not portable in the sense that the unit may be used in a hand-held fashion and may be moved from place to place by the user during the examining procedure. This latter, true portability is useful in positioning the apparatus outdoors or anywhere in field work where there is apt to be no flat or stable support surface on which a conventional microscope can be conveniently supported.
Another problem or difficulty encountered with conventional microscopes resides in the mounting of the object to be examined on a fixed base with the microscope means being moved relative thereto. It is difficult, if not impractical, to attempt to examine a moving object where the microscope means has to be moved relative thereto.
Also, most conventional microscopes used in field work are extremely expensive and costly in the manufacturing of component parts and require considerable assembly time and precision. Such prior apparatus is not useful for quick examination of objects in the field which are either of a fixed or moving nature and especially when the microscope apparatus is to be used by unskilled personnel, such as students or children.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel, truly portable microscope apparatus which is economical to manufacture and convenient to use by unskilled persons that is adapted to be used in examining fixed or moving objects outdoors or anywhere in field work where no suitable flat or stable support is available.